


Если не быть формалистами

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конраду стоило бы помнить, что когда у Мудреца так коварно поблескивают глаза, жди беды





	Если не быть формалистами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technicalities.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623925) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Конраду стоило бы помнить, что когда у Мудреца так коварно поблескивают глаза, жди беды. Просто обычно это не означало беду лично для него, чаще для других. Он застонал, когда Мурата поцеловал его, толкнув за колонну и прижав к стене, и со знанием дела начал гладить член через ткань форменных брюк. Конрад глубоко вздохнул, раскрывая рот для языка Мураты, и нежно его всосал, прекрасно при этом осознавая, что вообще-то они все еще в библиотеке.  
Он вздрогнул, заслышав голоса – Гвендаль и Гюнтер, судя по звукам, – но Мурата даже не попытался остановиться, по-прежнему ритмично проводя рукой по его возбужденному члену. Казалось, кроме шеи, по которой тот проходился зубами, языком и губами, Мурату ничего больше не интересовало. Конрад задрожал, потом медленно, глубоко вздохнул и постарался оттолкнуть Мудреца.  
– Ваше преосвященство, – пробормотал он, напряженно прислушиваясь, нет ли поблизости Гюнтера и Гвендаля, – мы не можем здесь этого сделать.  
Мурата тихо хмыкнул ему в шею. Хоть он прекратил дрочить ему член, но Конрад сомневался, что они не зайдут дальше, потому что Мудрец уже расстегивал ему пояс.  
– Строго говоря, мы  _не должны_  этого здесь делать, – поправил его Мурата. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он наконец разобрался с поясом Конрада и принялся за пуговицы собственных штанов. А затем грациозно опустился на колени и с дьявольской усмешкой высвободил свой уже полувозбужденный член. Когда он посмотрел на Конрада, у него по-прежнему был слишком озорной взгляд. – Но, если, опять же, быть формалистами, сделать мы это  _можем_.  
Конрад оказался не в состоянии что-либо сказать, потому что Мурата взял его член в рот, причем чрезвычайно умело, сразу забрав глубоко и чуть ли не полностью. Поэтому ему было не до возражений: он изо всех пытался не стонать от ощущений, даруемых этим ртом и языком, и прижимался плотнее к стене, стараясь не сползти на пол, и раздвигал ноги.  
К тому времени, как Мурата начал скользить в нем двумя смоченными в слюне пальцами, каждый раз задевая простату, Конрад вполне был готов согласиться с тем, что формалистами им быть явно ни к чему.


End file.
